Fetish
by Sabrajay
Summary: KaixRei, a club, an innocent Or not? nekojin and a lustful vampire. Need more be said?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hiya everyone:p Haven't been around for a while, except for 'Attraction'. This is another random idea that cam to my head whilst in a car ride, so, erm... yiah. Just tell me what you think, ne? It's SO not finished, but tell me hows I'm doing and I'll be inspired! -wink wink nudge nudge-

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything. If I did, do you _honestly_ think I'd be sitting here _dreaming_ about yaoi couples?_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You don't think this is too much, do you Kai?"

Grunt.

"Kai?"

Grunt.

"Ka-ai."

Silence.

"Kai!"

Siiiiilence… and then…

"_What, _Rei." Kai had to think to himself as to WHY exactly he had let Rei convince him to come cosplaying. Hm. Oh. That's right. Let's see… he was TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THE GUY.

"Look!"

The older of the two looked over at his Chinese team mate with a look of bemusement on his face… well, as much as he could allow, anyway. The sight that met him was one that would stay burned in his memory forever.

Rei stood there timidly, not really liking the fact that he was being stared at, and a little embarrassed at showing so much skin. What he wore, was a classic example of a schoolgirl. Hair in a high braid, white button-up blouse with a navy blue tie, navy blue skirt that stopped just below the knee, yet still looked like a mini skirt, skin coloured knee-hi's, and black, slightly heeled leather school shoes.

"Um… Kai?"

Silence. Rei blushed lightly.

"… Kai?"

"Huh? What?" The navy haired teen had snapped out of daze to hear the last question slightly.

"Do you think it's too much…?"

"No." Rei fidgeted slightly.

"So it looks… alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

Silence.

"We should get going, Kai."

"Yes. Yes we should."

"Okay."

* * *

As they entered the awaiting taxi, Kai, in his Cloud's Advent Children outfit took Rei's hand in his own and bent down to his ear. Whispering lightly, his lips brushed over Rei's sensitive hearing part and sent a shiver down his spine. 

"You look fine. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you, teach you how to dance, get you drunk, end up fucking your brains out in the bathroom and won't leave your side the whole night."

"But I don't want to get drunk!" Rei whispered back, and Kai grinned.

"Just kidding, koi." Rei pouted, but said nothing to reprimand him. Kai couldn't help but smirk to himself, about the fact that this was the only thing Rei objected too.

* * *

Music could be dimly heard, and lights peeked out from under the big metal doors. As Kai led Rei to the front of the line with his hand around his waist, Rei idly wondered why they weren't at the back of the line like everyone else. He saw Kai giving money to the bouncers, and then the doors were opened for them. Immediately, a wave of music washed over him, blaring from every angle of the room, and he winced, adjusting to the noise level. Now, normally Rei wasn't so shy, but he was only seventeen and not only sneaking into a club underage, but also wearing something that he would not normally be caught DEAD in, and the fact that this was pretty much of a first date for him. Of course, he and Kai had 'done it' a couple of times already in the last month, but they'd never actually gone out. Plus, Kai and public places usually didn't mix unless Rei was with him. Just too much blood. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time to come cosplaying. 

Kai knew that as soon as he taught Rei to dance, he'd feel a little more at ease. Of course, his mind's eye was only focused on Rei's legs at this moment, how he could faintly hear the rustling of the skirts fabric move when he walked, revealing the top of his knee-hi's ever so slightly. He couldn't help but grin once again, fangs peeking out from his lip ever so slightly. Rei caught a glimpse.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rei tilted his head at him, but continued to let himself be led by his partner towards the dance floor, where people were dirty dancing.

"So… I move my hips like this?" To demonstrate, Rei bopped his hips to the side. Kai placed his hands on either one of them and stopped him.

"Close, but you have to be more… smooth." Rei nodded, and bopped again, letting Kai ease his motions into a sway.

"Good. Now that's pretty much all you do, and just whatever instinct tells you to do." Rei nodded again, and continued on with his swaying. Kai's hands remained on Rei's hips as they guided and kept a firm grip.

"This feels a bit weird, Kai." Kai grinned slightly.

"That's because your back's supposed to be turned Rei. This is just for practice."

"…Oh." Kai planted a small kiss on his lips before turning him around, so that Rei was yet again in the uke position of dirty dancing. A small blush crept onto Rei's cheeks, the very innuendo of this position entering his poor naive mind. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Move your hips… and just move to the music… or, if you like, I can always get you moving." That said, Kai's perverted pale hands roamed down and gave a gentle squeeze to a rear end that he had come to know and love so well.

"I'm fine, thankyou." Rei chanced a glance over his shoulder and caught sight of a mock pout.

"But, you never usually disagree."

"Yeah, well… I want to dance." Doing so, Rei started swaying his hips again, this time aiming for closer contact. Kai just let his pout reform back into a line of concentration, and moved his hands back to Rei's hips once again, moving with Rei. After a few minutes of awkward moments, they eventually found their own rhythm and were dirty dancing like every hot gay couple should. It was the perfect fangirl scene:

Kai's hands just below Rei's hips. Rei sliding ever so slightly down and up against Kai's well toned body. Rei's head leant back so that it was resting on Kai's shoulder or chest, depending where he decided to venture. Kai's head resting in the crook of Rei's neck when he could, catching a glimpse every time of that tempting pulse of Rei's artery, just _willing_ him to burst it.

But alas, no. Kai would not. Well, not now anyway. Oh, he knew that it was a sure thing he was going to fuck Rei stupid in a vacant bathroom tonight anyway, so he would much rather take small sips before being able to skull. Besides, Rei would get pissy at him if he left too many bite marks again.

That decided, Kai watched as Rei went down fully for the first time. It was actually rather sexy to see someone so 'innocent' and 'naive' practically go down on you, just in a different sense of the phrase. So, Kai being the sexually frustrated pervert that he is, reached down and grabbed Rei's hips, dragging him back up, growling possessively and grinding into him, mimicking an action that was played almost every second night. Rei let out a small gasp at the sudden movement, feeling slightly embarrassed yet slightly touched at the possessiveness in his lover's… er… _growl_.

"Gods Rei… you don't know how much you really do turn me on, do you?"

"Obviously enough, ne?" Kai grinned. He had finally gotten his kitten to ease up. Come on, he was playing along… how could Hiwatari Kai not resist this adorable neko-jin?

"More than that, kitten. More than that…" Kai let out a small hiss, Rei having made a sneaky and surprise attack by grinding back against Kai's crotch, yet another mimicked action.

"Fucking tease." Rei tsked at his use of foul language… or so what Kai had thought.

"Tut tut Kai, you should know better. I-"

"- Rei, it's tru-"

"- am the screwEE, not the screwER. So please don't call me a 'fucking tease'." Rei ended his little statement with another grind into Kai's crotch, and Kai couldn't help but grin at Rei's antics. Right now he had his chin lifted, nose in the air, exposing that wonderfully tanned neck of his, but still able to dirty dance perfectly. Kai just placed his lips on the side of Rei's neck and let his tongue flick out over his artery, marveling in the sound of Rei's small but audible gasp.

"Well, you ARE a tease, Kon Rei. Every waking moment I want to be inside you, riding that sweet arse of yours to god-knows-where, and it literally pains me because I know I can't in front of everyone. And it doesn't help that you sway your hips when you walk, the way you bite your lip when in concentration, the looks you throw over your should when nobody's looking, and – don't look so surprised Rei, I'm very observant – the things you say. It's not what you say, it's _how_ you say it. But at the end of the day, I know it's all worth it, because for every single time I'm hunched over the toilet or the shower, I know it's all gonna come back to you, tenfold. And it does Rei, you know that. And you know what? I think you agree that it's ALL worth it. Ne?" Rei shuddered as Kai's breath tickled his neck, the effects of his little speech settling in. Why did Kai have to be so god damn sexy?

Kai just smirked to himself, somewhat acknowledging his growing hard, but figured it'd be useful for… uh… _later_. He ground against Rei this time, earning himself a small arch of the neko-jin's back, knowing that Rei was thinking exactly the same thoughts as himself.

"Are you enjoying yourself Tiger?" Rei gasped again when Kai nipped at his neck to further progress his point.

"Y-yes." Damn. Rei hadn't meant for it to come out so shakily. But this is just what Kai did to him. He was the type of person you either hated, or loved, and fortunately for them both it was the latter. ( A/N. If they didn't then where the heck would our fandom go?! O.o )

"You sure?" Kai slipped his fingers into the tip of Rei's waistband as he said this, grinning a fanged grin when he felt Rei's stomach muscles reflexively recoil from them. Of course, his koi nodded, not wanting anything like a squeak to come out. Kai just leant his head down to Rei's shoulder and nipped it lightly.

"I want you, Rei." Rei shuddered again at his lover's low voice, the type he used when he was hunting for prey and Rei accidentally bumped into him or whatnot.

"Do you want me, too?" Kai removed his hand just to slide it up Rei's skirt, pausing to squeeze sensitive tanned thighs – though he still wondered how exactly THEY got tanned – only to receive a startled and sharp intake of breath, Kai watching hungrily as Rei's eyes widened slightly at the touch.

* * *

Like I said, sorry to cut it short, but I really need to know what you guys think before I post it up anywhere. Also, I wanna know if I should post up the lemon for this? That was what my idea was based off...XP I know, I know, one tracked mind... but hey, it leads down many other yaoi paths as well! XD X3 

PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE R and R! I'll... throw you a Kai plushie if you do!

Wuv ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Yallo everyone!!! Now that the holidays have started I can start working my way through updates :3 cackle

This chapter I'm sort've half happy with, half not. I like the beginning and all, but I've strayed away from the typical bite-bite suck-suck of vampire nature and decided to focus more on the primal instincts – couhghsmutcough – and such. I feel like the ending's a bit rushed and cut short, but my mom and little brother decided to come home early… X Gah!

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade, there would be so many yaoi orgies throughout the episodes your brains would all turn to fangirl/fanboy mush. But there aren't, so I don't._

* * *

"Do you want me, too?" Kai removed his hand just to slide it up Rei's skirt, pausing to squeeze sensitive tanned thighs – though he still wondered how exactly THEY got tanned – only to receive a startled and sharp intake of breath, Kai watching hungrily as Rei's eyes widened slightly at the touch.

Rei closed his eyes, reaching a hand up to rest it against Kai's neck, listening to their situation. His own heartbeat and somewhat ragged breathing, Kai's warm breath tickling over his neck, his lips ghosting over his skin as he talked… the trembling in his thighs.

He shouldn't have been surprised. This was Kai, and what he did every time. They'd go home, and Kai would sex him up. Kai always won these games, because Rei could never resist him. I suppose, Kai could never really resist Rei either. Any other person would probably be too terrified to disobey Kai, or differ from what his opinion was… but not Rei. Was he stupid? Maybe. Was he some sort of hornbag? Yep. Was it all because he had a thing for Kai? Most definitely.

"Yes." Kai smirked into his lover's neck, fully aware of what he was doing to him. Right now, (not that he was any different the rest of his life), he was completely in the mood for more than just a simple quickie in the bathroom of the club, and Rei was being his plaything. Oh, how he loved him so.

"Then let me help you with your… problem." He took a moment to squeeze Rei's crotch, eliciting a moan, and then started puling him towards the exit. Rei was like putty in his hands.

Mouths meshed together, and Rei marveled how such a simple gesture of trying to give his seme a hickey had led to a much more intense action, as he found himself pushed up against the wall, legs wrapped around a certain bluenette and his body being very much ravished. Kai continually ground against him, seeking friction rather than mere foreplay. Rei, in an uncharacteristically gesture, grew tired of the constant onslaught, reached down and unbuckled Kai's belt, pulling out of place and letting it drop to the floor. Kai growled, the sound rumbling from deep within his throat and moved them both away from the wall and onto the bed, Rei's legs still wrapped around his hips. Kai gripped his thighs in an almost bruising touch and pulled them from around his hips, Rei whimpering at the loss.

"Hands and knees." It was a simple command, but Rei knew better than to argue when he was like this. He wriggled around, and then went to tug his skirt off. "No. Leave it on, kitten." Rei shrugged and did so, getting on his hands and knees, full view to Kai. Kai suppressed a shudder as jolts of electricity ran through his body to his groin; Rei was wearing near see-through black lacy _panties_, and obviously wasn't ashamed. Pushing his own pants down to mid-thigh, he shivered as his own hard-on met with the cool night air. As long, elfin-like fingers brushed over Rei's hips, hands slipped under Rei's skirt once again and swiftly ripped off the offending material known as Rei's panties. Rei mewled softly in anticipation and pushed back against Kai's cock, and Kai couldn't help but oblige by pulling out both a small tube of lube and a condom from one of his back pockets.

No words needed to be exchanged by the two lovers, and as soon as Kai had coated both his own member and three of his fingers, he proceeded to push one finger into Rei's entrance, delighting in the shaky breath. The preparation was short, as Rei had had plenty of times to adjust the now consistent intrusions. Kai removed all three fingers and gripped Rei's hips, slowly but surely being enveloped by Rei's tight heat. Rei ignored the initial pain for now, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax. Oh yes, he would have the last laugh. He always did. Kai stilled, and Rei knew he was waiting for a sign for him to continue. Grinding back, he marveled at Kai's deep growl of pleasure, dominance and possessiveness. He knew that tonight, they most probably wouldn't last very long. Immediately Kai picked up a pace suited to his own needs, but still conscious of Rei's. After a couple of mis-aimed thrusts, Kai smirked as Rei whimpered when he hit that certain spot. Taking care not to miss it again, Kai near-pounded into the smaller frame, only small grunts of ecstacy emitting from his own form. Rei, however, continued to arch and writhe, moan and gasp as he did normally under Kai's ministrations. As both of them neared their release, Kai – with his expertise timing – reached for Rei's hard-on and began to stroke him, occasionally stopping to fondle him, and the running his fingers back up to gently squeeze at head, giving Rei enough encouragement to finally relent. Rei came with a strangled cry, head thrown back and his back arched downward, clenching around Kai's member. It only took Kai a couple more thrusts to be dragged to his own sweet release, a growl rumbling as he bruised Rei's hips with his fingertips.

Eventually pants subsided, and Rei whimpered at the feeling of loss as Kai slid out of him. Kai left the room, only to return with a warm washcloth to clean them both. Again, no words needed to be exchanged as Kai cleaned Rei's small, exhausted frame resting on the bed. Kai gently picked him up, pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, placing Rei down next to him.

"I feel sticky." Rei quiet voice came to him and Kai just smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. ". . . Hey Kai?"

"Da?" Kai wrapped a protective arm around the smaller boy.

"You didn't bite me…" Kai looked at his by far younger lover, an eyebrow raised.

"Next time, my sweet. I couldn't bear to marr that perfect skin of yours tonight, as hungry as I was." He was being sincere, and Rei knew it. Rei yawned, and Kai took it as a silent agreement to leave it at that, curled together and an arm wrapped protectively around his love.

* * *

Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed!

**Satan's Kitten** – Written more for chu!

**adevotedlife** – I know, 'ey? Vampire Kai is the smexpot!

**ShalBrenfan** – Took care, so here ya go!

**Lady-Nikki (x2)** – Here's the chappie, so now you have NO reason to hit me with a wet fish!

**The-Pain-Of-A-Lost-Soul** – Yaoi fans shall RULE THE WORLD!!! cackle

**bluewinddragon** – Whoa whoa whoa, settle with the capslock! Oo But thankies!

**FANGIRL** - gives you Kai plushie for being such a great reviewer

**queenOFanime535** – Thanks for the approval!

**Black Magician Girl3** – Lemon posted. :P

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa** – Damn you! How dare you reject my Kai plushie! shake fist at

**Chinchilla Fox** – As Tala says: Ra Ra Rasputin! (Whatever it means… )

**dimonyo-anghel** – Kai/Rei so rocks the world.

**ray-is-sexy** – Vampires are the sex – next fic Rei shall be one! Muahahaha!

**Kyoki Hinote** – He's s'posed to be an actual one… Sorry 'bout that! """"

**keisan** – Why thankies! kai plushie

**SilkYuzu** – Plus it would be very unhygienic and yucky.

**argh swashswash bucklebuckle** – More for j00!

**Echo in the Dark** – Sorry for repeating, and a lime I suppose is just sort of like foreplay (kissing and groping) and a lemon is the graphic stuff. Oo

**beast protector** – Yeah, I ended up changing that. Eheheh. And yes, it was a costume party.

**Der Gefallene Engel** – Awesome name! oO And here - give of Kai plushie

**safire flame** – Well, they know now:P

**Katsutoshi96** – My God, is that even a real number???? OO

**Platinum Rei** – One tracked mind? Us fanpeople? Never….

**KeiraX** – Ooh, I was hoping you'd all like the description!

**Kiko cat** – You'll be even redder this time!

**essenceofthedark** – Lemon for j00!

There you all go! This is _definitely_ the last chapter for this one, so I can go about updating other stories! :3

Ta-ta!

humanoidkitten


End file.
